A Warden Farewell
by dragoons1864
Summary: The Warden has fallen in love with Alistair. But when they are in the final battle she remembers what they have promised to do. She now has to choose to say goodbye to Alistair to leave him behind. What will be her choice? Warning! There is a sex scene and mild gore.


AN: So I decided to do a one shot story from the RPG Dragon Age: Origins. I absolutely adore the game. It has such an enthralling RPG story. The characters you meet are also so exciting and different each having an amazing back story. And the romance options are way cool. Also the main character not talking is kind of fun allows for me to become the voice of that character. Anyways Alistair is always my romance choice, and I romanced him as a Female Human Noble Woman Warrior. So I wondered if they had more time before fighting the Archdemon what would they do?

….

"The darkspawn are falling back!" The warden shouted as she slashed one of the Genlock Alphas in the throat decapitating it quickly. She looked to Shale as she smashed several Hurlocks down. Zevran quickly stabbed a couple of Genlocks. Leliana shot two arrows into an Ogres eyes as Rover, the wardens trusted Mabari Hound, grasped one of its legs. Oghren jumped and swung his axe down hard, spliting the Ogres head open spilling blood and brain everywhere.

Morrigan and Wynne stood back to back casting spells at the Genlocks trying to charge them. And then the wardens eye caught Sten fighting together with Alistair. They danced around one of the few Shrieks, quickly taking it down in a dance of swords and shields. Finally all the darkspawn left fell and they were able to catch a breathe. The warden leaned against her sword. Her arms and legs burning but her soul and heart burning with the need to slay the Archdemon.

"Saphrina!" She looked up to see Alistair rushing towards her. Sheathing his sword before he grasped her in a tight hug. She let her sword fall allowing his hug to repair her from what they knew would have to come.

She wanted the hug to last longer than it did but she knew they had to be ready for another attack. Alistair ran a thumb under eye gently, she cupped his hand in hers before she turned from him to face Riordan. His face told her everything this was going to be their last push into ending the Blight.

"I know how hard this has to be," Riordan began looking up at the Tower, "But we are the only ones who can defeat this Archdemon. If we fail then who knows what will happen. Aside from many, many deaths."

Saphrina nodded her head when he looked back at her. He sighed, as she picked her sword up and sheathed it.

"Choose your team, I would suggest only three to come with. The rest can keep Denerim secured." With that he drew his sword before charging into the heart of the city towards the tower. She hesitated her mind rushing with what he had told them the other night.

'"Either way we three need our full strength for tomorrow," Riordan said opening the door for the two. Saphrina followed Alistair out of the room, he continued walking past her room and she stopped realizing that following him to his room may not be welcomed after hearing such a hard truth. She sighed before opening her rooms door and being surprised to see Morrigan standing in front of the fireplace.

"Do not be alarmed it is only I."

"Morrigan? Is everything all right?"

"I am well, 'tis you who are in danger. I have a plan, you see. A way out. A loop in the hole," she said walking towards her, "I know what happens when the archdemon dies. I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed, and that sacrifice could be you. I have come to tell you this does not need to be."

"Does not need to be? What do you mean?"

"I offer a way out. A way out for all the Grey Wardens, that there need be no sacrifice. A ritual," she paused for a moment before continuing, "performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night."

"Nothing comes without a price."

"And which price is higher? What I propose is this, convince Alistair to lay with me. Here, tonight. And from our joining, a child will be conceived," Saphrina paused her mouth slightly parted in shock at what Morrigan was suggesting, "The child will bear the taint, and when the archdemon is slain, its essence will seek the child like a beacon."

"Enough," she raised her hand looking at her, "I will not do such a thing. What you ask is far more difficult then to just merely die in battle."

"So you would rather die than to live? What of Alistair!? You agreed to be his queen! And what….what of I?"

The warden stood in shock seeing Morrigan crying.

"You have been my only friend," she said covering her face as she cried, "Will you leave me alone?"

Saphrina walked over to Morrigan before she embraced the woman in a hug. Having caught the mage off guard she was hugged back before they both let go.

"Morrigan, I promise that even if I die I will always be with you," she said smiling at her, "But I have to make sure we are all protected. My death will not be in vain. Thank you for caring so much my friend."

The mage smiled slightly before she walked out. But the Warden couldn't sleep not without saying her final farewell to Alistair. She left her room open heading down the hall to his room. She didn't knock on the door, she only merely walked in catching him in only his under armor.

"Saphrina-" He was stopped as she pressed herself to him. Their lips meeting, her hands grasping him pulling him close to her. His arms wrapped around her tight holding her close to him. Finally they parted both panting before she bowed her head into his shoulder. Trying to will the tears away but she failed as her body shook in sobs.

"Saphrina," his voice was so soft and quiet as he guided them both to his bed before he laid down with her on top of him. He ran his fingers through her hair, as she slowly calmed down still gripping his under armor tight, despite the pinching of the mail.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just barged in," she said sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"You don't need to apologize," he said sitting up as well, cupping her face in his hand, "What happened?"

For a moment she thought of telling him everything but she decided not to. Instead she gave him a gentle kiss.

"Nothing I just want to be with you tonight. Especially if this is our last night, I'd like to at least sleep with you more than once," she said chuckling as he blushed.

"Well, if that is all I can very well comply with that request," he placed his lips on her jawline tracing to her neck and then up to her ear nibbling just a little on her lobe. She sighed softly her hands pushing against him to stand. She began the work of removing all of her Juggernaut armor. Alistair was able to finish sooner since he was halfway undressed when she barged in. He laid back against the pillows on the bed staring as she removed piece after piece of armor. Then she was in her regular under armor, he felt himself twitch in anticipation of her bare body. He had only seen her one other time naked, but tonight he was going to engrain her image in his mind. He knew that tomorrow he would die for her sake so she could survive.

Saphrina looked over her shoulder as she began to remove the under armor, then she slipped off her underclothes before she was left bare in her underwear. She decided to just leave it on for Alistair before removing them. She already was so hot and her core was twitching in joy for him. She took in his whole body letting it sink in before she took his face in her hands searching his face and then kissing him deeply. His tongue greeted her earnestly. She settled her core above him, she shivered as they touched between the cloth.

She began to grind against him. 'I have to remember everything of you, everything. Alistair, my love, my king.' She felt his hand skirt down her back to her under wear before he tugged it aside. He then guided himself to her entrance. Making her lift her hips up a little before he entered her in a single thrust. She cried out in joy as he groaned, his hands gripping her hips. She slowly began to rock her hips before she was picked up and flipped around. He entered her again, his eyes bearing into hers. She knew that tonight there was no way they could take it slow.

He began the frantic pace as he held her close to him. One arm wrapped around her hips angling her so he could reach her very inner core. The other placed beside her head, each of her moans and breathless cries urged him on. He groaned as her walls clamped around him in earnest need.

"Sa-saphrina," he buried his face into her hair. His need filling the heedy rush, he could feel himself so close. He looked at her before he kissed her, and his release came. He slammed hard into her making her release as well, she let go of the kiss throwing her head back and crying out his name as her nails dug into his shoulders scratching him. He shook for a bit after the rush ended before he gently laid her down. He reached over to the bowl of water used for washing before bed and waking. He took the cloth before he leaned over her gently placing it on her cheek. She opened her eyes looking up at him smiling.

"I love you, my king."

"And I you, my queen."'

"Oghren, Wynne, and Morrigan you'll come with me," Saphrina said looking at the three. They nodded and joined her. She looked up and saw Alistair's shocked face before he grabbed her arm.

"Are you kidding? I have to go, I'm not letting you take the killing blow and then die!" The rest of the group shifted before going a little ways off from the two. "Tell me you're joking."

"I'm not."

"Oh, so you throwing your life away is fine? I will not let you do that!"

"You're king Alistair!" He looked at her seeing the tears flow down her face, "You have to live! I am someone who can be forgotten by the public but you are needed. You are the only one who can truly change Fereldin and make it into the country that it deserves to be. If you die who do you think will rule it?"

"Anora, I know but-"

"But nothing Alistair, you know that she is like her father! Why do you think I suggested the early engagement to me? I do not want a tyrant ruling this country. Fereldin needs a kind heart, a man who knows that the people have needs that have to be met, a man whom I love more than he may even know," he looked away grinding his teeth his eyebrows dipping into a sharp v. She placed a hand on his cheek turning him to look at her, "I can't let you die. But even if I die I will always be with you, dancing in your dreams. I'll never truly leave you. You know that. Please trust me."

"I do, I just," he let out a disheartened sigh before he placed his hand on her cheek as well, "I just wish this wasn't the only way."

"I know," she said as he sighed his shoulders loosening from their tight anger, "I love you, Alistair."

"I love you too, Saphrina."

She leaned up and kissed him, he held her tight both realizing it was their final goodbye, before he set her back on her feet. She pulled some of her hair behind her ear before backing away from him smiling.

…..

The explosion! He had felt it her life was draining away. The final blow had been struck to the archdemon. All the remaining darkspawn were fleeing and he was charging up the stairs to the top of the tower. He had to see her before she was gone completely. He burst through the door and looked around before he spotted Wynne crying over something, no not something someone.

"Saphrina!"

The others looked at him as he charged to her side. Her eyes were shut and her breath was slowing and shallow. He lifted her body up and held her close. Her arms flopped around as did her head. She was dead weight in his arms.

"No don't go yet," he said as sobs shook his body, "I haven't said goodbye, don't leave me like Duncan did. Please…."

She didn't respond or move and he could tell she was no longer breathing. His eyes grew wide as his heart stopped for a moment in realization. She was gone, truly gone. He let out a cry before burying his face in her hair sobbing. He could hear the two women beside him sobbing as well. Oghren let out a few grunts and sniffs.

"She wasn't only loved by me, but she was loved by us all," Alistair said looking up at the three tear streaked faces. He looked back at his loves face before he picked her up in his arms.

…

AN: I kind of have never done something like this before, but I love that game so much and I just wish there was a bit more but oh well. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this first and probably only one shot. And I'll get back to First Contact soon.


End file.
